


【冬盾】too pretty to get laid

by touweiwushiliu



Category: Captain America
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 13:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touweiwushiliu/pseuds/touweiwushiliu





	【冬盾】too pretty to get laid

  
  
Steve坐在沙发上，他觉得这个主意蠢透了，但Bucky兴致勃勃地蹲在Steve面前恳求，灰蓝色的眼睛带上了那么点假惺惺的痛苦，“另外，你也不想浪费那套衣服和那条裙子吧，那可值那么多。”他用两根手指比出了一截距离，鬼知道那是多少钱，但唯一能确定的就是那起码比几个面包值钱多了。

所以Steve穿了一条宽松的裙子坐在沙发上，“这已经是最小的了。”Bucky绕着Steve走了一圈，掐了一把他的屁股，“但我的小甜心毕竟这么苗条。”

穿着裙子让他有些不舒服，更多的是能直接感觉到空气接触到大腿根的违和，Steve往下拽着裙子，但即使扯到了膝盖这玩意儿就是不能挡住空气。

咔嚓。

门锁解开的细微声响让Steve抬起头，他快速地瞄了一眼，然后挪回了视线，重申一遍，Steve觉得这蠢透了，但偏偏另一个家伙乐此不疲。

“你去哪儿了？”听到靴子磕在地上的声响Steve冷冷地开口问，他挺端庄地把手放在膝盖上，尽量让脊背像Bucky要求的那样像个“优雅的小姐”似的挺得笔直。

“一点小事情。”Bucky随口说，走到Steve面前，他蹲下了身体，仔细地看着Steve裹在裙子里的纤细身体，还有暴露在空气中的纤细小腿，“你什么时候这么关心我了，嗯？”他握住了Steve放在膝盖上的手捏了捏，“我的小妻子什么时候这么关心我了？”

Steve感到脸颊有些发红，这主意真是蠢透了，但Steve不得不承认在他心里的某一个小地方对这主意欢迎的不得了，Bucky平时就像发情似的，或者说有一部分的他也一直这样渴望狠狠地拒绝对方。

Steve把手从Bucky的抓握中抽出，他往旁边挪了一点，“因为你做的太过分，半夜才回家，醉醺醺的，给我添麻烦。”Steve带上些真心实意地说，Bucky老是去酒吧，照顾回家的他麻烦的不得了，简直就像拖着一只发疯的狗上床似的，有时候这只狗还舔来舔去的。

现在Steve也能闻到Bucky身上的威士忌味，但这毕竟没办法，在一天的工作后他总得稍微麻痹一下自己，Steve想，反而有些懊恼了起来，“我总得放松放松，”Bucky说，执著地抓住了Steve的手，“特别是我的小妻子不让我操他的时候。”

露骨的话语让Steve咬了咬下唇，他把手从Bucky的手中抽了出来，“我说了我不想做。”即使现在他的老二已经隐隐有了抬头的迹象，天知道Bucky这样看着人的时候有多好看，灰蓝色的眼睛显得懒洋洋的，嘴角又轻飘飘地弯起，就好像势在必得似的，Steve咬了咬下唇，“你不能强迫我。”

“嗨Stevie，”Bucky把下巴靠在Steve的膝盖上，他能感到这层薄薄的布料下纤细火热的身体，但现在对方那一脸禁欲的表情可真是撩人极了，“你他妈简直像个修女你知道吗？我们结婚了一个月，你碰都不让我碰你，每天我都得趁你睡觉的时候看着你那张脸撸出来你知道吗？”

他看着Steve羞的通红的脸舔了舔下唇，在看到Steve忍不住也舔了下下唇后Bucky的眸色转深，“你知道把精液射在你那张冰清玉洁的脸上的感觉有多好吗？”

Steve的手忍不住攥住了膝盖上的布料，他感觉到脸颊的温度升高，他简直就想直接跪下来舔Bucky的老二，但这样他们肯定玩不成了，Steve站起了身，推开了Bucky，他看到Bucky挑着嘴角看他，Steve感觉到耳根也变得通红，但他张了张嘴，用自己能想到的最冰冷的嗓音说话，“你让我感到恶心。”

Bucky能感到他的家伙在裤子里抽动了两下，老天这性感极了，当Steve穿着那身裙子在沙发上微微偏过头看他的时候他就这么觉得，金发再加上那一身白的过分的皮肤让对方看起来简直像个小天使似的，而现在他的小天使站了起来，俯身看他，显得高高在上居高临下的，那双总是湿润润的蓝眼睛带着厌恶，粉嫩的嘴唇微微张开，“你让我厌恶。”

老天。

Bucky能看到他的舌尖飞快地探出又收回，鲜红小巧的，简直就像一只勾人的小钩子似的。

Bucky把Steve推到了沙发上，他现在兴致勃勃的，Bucky压住了不停扭动的Steve，用膝盖固定住对方的腿，他刻意在对方大腿上顶弄了一下，让Steve感觉到他裤子下的肿胀，Bucky把Steve的手腕并在一起举过他的头顶，他看着那张因为羞愤变得通红的脸蛋沙哑地说话，“我说别表现的像个小婊子似的，你还想要什么嗯？”Bucky用另一只手掐住Steve的脸蛋，手感真是好极了，软软的，Bucky咧开嘴笑，“你要什么我都满足你，但你的小屁股可不只是一个摆设对吗？”

Steve瞪着Bucky，他抿了抿唇，他能感到Bucky的气息，火热的让他几乎想直接骑上去，他的手腕因为Bucky的动作有些发疼，但只是让他更兴奋了而已，Steve侧过头，努力维持一脸不情愿的表情，他抿了抿唇，不去看Bucky，这几乎是一个软化顺从的动作了。

“这才是我的小甜心。”Bucky俯下身去亲Steve，不顾Steve抗拒的动作在对方的嘴唇重重地啃了一口，他看着那里好像熟透了的颜色满意地笑了笑，“等我操了你你就会爱上这种感觉的。”

Bucky把Steve的腿抬了起来，“乖乖的，把你的手好好地放在头顶好吗小甜心？让我看看你美丽的身体。”

“我说了我不想做。”

“我也说了我今天一定要操你。”Steve的脚踢了他一下，Bucky假惺惺地“owww”了一声，他顺势捉住了那只抬起的脚，握住了Steve纤细的脚踝，天哪，他的脚踝可真细，Bucky忍不住在上面突出的骨头上亲了一口，他听到Steve喘息了一声，Bucky微微一笑，“我说了你会爱上这个的。”抬起脚的动作让裙子有些下滑，Bucky顺着Steve的小腿一路向上抚摸，Steve的皮肤很白，他的小腿的形状也美极了，触感细腻柔滑，Bucky打开了Steve的腿，Steve红着脸看着他，眼睛湿润润的，Bucky爱极了他这一点，每次做爱前他的身体就好像感知到了似的急着出水。

Steve的腿松松地挂在了Bucky的腰侧，他的膝盖顶起，因为姿势的原因裙子堆在了他的大腿根，Bucky的手一路上滑，滑到了Steve的大腿内侧，他在那里不轻不重地拧了一下，让Steve喘的更厉害了，“真敏感。”Bucky轻笑，揉捏着那里柔软的皮肤，他的手指向上抚摸，“噢，”意料之中地没有触碰到棉布的感觉，但Bucky假惺惺地惊呼，他撩起了Steve堆在腿根的裙子，“我的小甜心穿着什么呢？”

这简直美极了。

就和Bucky想的一样美极了。

他在买下那套红色的蕾丝内衣时就想到了Steve穿起来会是多么的好看。但这效果远远比他想的要好得多。

Steve的腿松松地挂在他的腰侧，水蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉地看着他，裙子的袖子从他的肩膀上滑了下去，露出了一小片白皙的胸膛，他的大腿敞的大开，一小片红色的蕾丝布料挡住了Steve的关键部位，红色的抽绳松散地系在了他的腰侧，显得他的腰更加的纤细，显得他的皮肤更加的白皙。

Steve羞耻地扭过了头，早在他穿上这套他就害羞的要命，而现在被Bucky看着则更加是雪上加霜，虽然他穿上这个本来就是为了给Bucky看，但对方粗重的呼吸则更加提醒了他这个事实。

“让我看看，”Bucky用手指挑着那个松散的结，他迷恋地抚摸着Steve腰侧滑腻的肌肤，还有对方有些紧绷的大腿，他甚至恶意地按压了一下Steve有些变硬的性器，引来了Steve的一声甜腻的喘息，“我的妻子在外面表现的像个禁欲的修女似的，但在里面却穿着这种小玩意儿huh？”

Steve别过头，但Bucky的声音依然像直接对着他的耳朵说话似的那么清晰，“让我尝尝你。”低哑的声音传进了Steve的耳朵，然后他感觉到了大腿内侧湿润的触感。

天哪。Steve用胳膊挡住了脸。

Bucky仔细地舔着Steve大腿内侧的肌肤，那里柔软而敏感，他轻轻地咬了一口，听着Steve好像哮喘似的喘着气，“呼吸，甜心，你得记得呼吸。”但Bucky还从来不知道会有人因为做爱而不幸死亡呢，听起来悲惨极了，但某种意义上也火热极了。

Bucky用牙齿解着那个松松的绳结，他亲吻着Steve的胯骨，从Steve的角度只能看到那个毛绒绒的脑袋伏在他的胯间，红绳被他挑逗似的含在唇间，Bucky抬起眼睛，正好逮到Steve在胳膊的遮挡下偷偷地瞄着他，“迫不及待了甜心？”他伸出舌尖在下嘴唇过了一圈，看到Steve好像被烫着似的把胳膊重新挡回去后他抿着嘴微微一笑。

“我们情投意合，承认吧甜心，事实就是你想要我，同时又因为处女似的脸面说不出口，”Bucky把解开了绳结，但没有拿下那片小小的布料，他隔着蕾丝亲吻Steve的性器，然后缓慢地下挪，来到了Steve的腿缝间，Steve的腿非常的纤细，而Bucky一直觉得对方大腿的轮廓和弧度撩人极了，他用舌尖轻轻地舔着Steve的会阴处，隔着那片蕾丝布料，Steve好像痉挛似的颤抖着，蕾丝磨得他有些刺痒，但同时他能感觉到Bucky湿润的舌头，湿漉漉的，Steve抖个不停。

Bucky轻轻地咬了一口。

“Bucky！”Steve尖叫出声，他收拢了双腿，但Bucky依然埋在他的双腿之间。

“我在小甜心。”Steve柔软的大腿肌肤蹭着他的脸颊，Bucky微微一笑，侧过脸去舔舐那片柔软滑腻的肌肤，他抬着Steve的腿偏过头轻咬，“你想要什么？”

“嗯？”他抬着眼睛看Steve，Steve的脸涨的通红，但他咬着嘴唇不肯说话。

“好吧，我们时间还长着呢。”Steve安慰似的用手指碰了碰Steve的性器，依然隔着蕾丝，但那根手指好像带电似的让Steve战栗。

“现在让我们看看你的小胸部。”Bucky冲Steve挑眉，“应该把手放哪儿呢甜心？”

Steve摇了摇头，他抖个不停，腿挂在Bucky的腰侧直打颤，但他就是不想那么做，穿在上半身的那个比他穿的那条红色内裤更让他感觉羞耻。

“坏孩子，”Bucky拧了一把Steve的大腿内侧，他知道Steve那里敏感极了，细嫩的肌肤就好像Steve的另一个不为人知的敏感带，Steve惊叫一声，他把腿夹紧了Bucky的腰侧，Bucky弯着嘴角看他，他歪了歪头，“乖乖的，我们就能得到我们想要的对吗？”

“不，我不想要……”Steve抖着声音说，他明知道他不是这么想的，但这个情况有些太超过了，他咬着下唇蹂躏着那一片皮肉，看到Bucky的视线紧盯着他的下唇，Steve的脸颊更加发红，他紧张地绞着手指。

“我当然知道你这种类型的小姐，”Bucky假惺惺地叹了口气，他的指尖隔着蕾丝内裤捅入了Steve的后穴，在感受到那里的润湿后他的嘴角弯曲，“感觉很不好受对吗？”

Steve咬住了下唇。

“只要说出来甜心，只要你说出来我们就都能得到我们想要的。”

“是的……”

“想要吗？”Bucky问，他当然明白Steve知道他指的是什么。

“是的……”

天哪，这样的Steve可真好看，蓝色的眼睛水润润的，眼角红通通的，下唇被蹂躏的艳红，他的肌肤甚至还泛着粉，同时他还抖个不停，Bucky吸进了一口气，他哑着声说，“那就乖乖的甜心。”

Steve把胳膊放了下来，他扯着裙子的布料，现在那条裙子变得皱巴巴的了，估计他们下一次也不能再用了，真下流，当Steve想到这条裙子的时候他想到的动词不是“穿”而是“用”，Steve抓紧了裙子腰侧的布料。

“真听话。”他听到Bucky哑着声音夸奖他，声音又低又轻，让他的尾椎都泛起了一阵酥麻。

Bucky往下剥着Steve的袖子，这是一条很宽松的裙子，或者说所有裙子在Steve身上都会显得过度宽松，看在上天的份上，这甚至还是一条最小码，但哪怕是最小码腰部的布料依然要比Steve的腰所需的多出一圈，他往下剥着袖子，直到Steve的胸膛暴露了出来，洁白的，泛着粉色，“噢，你把它穿的很低，”Bucky喃喃，往下扯着领口，终于他看见它了。

Steve别开了脑袋。

Bucky屏住了呼吸，它看起来美极了，在Steve身上它看起来美极了，红色的小小三角勉强地挡在Steve的胸前，但半透明的薄薄蕾丝让Steve的乳头能清晰的被Bucky看见，Bucky伸手碾了上去，那粒小小的东西已经挺立起来了，“这就是我的小妻子一直藏在衣服下的，”Bucky低低地笑，看着Steve的耳根越发发红，他碾压着那粒变硬的小东西，它一直是可爱的粉色，但在蕾丝的遮掩下它看起来泛着些妖艳的红，Bucky俯下身，伸出舌尖隔着蕾丝舔舐他，Steve的手抓紧了他后脑勺的头发，这有些疼，但只是让Bucky更加兴奋了而已。蕾丝摩擦着Steve的乳尖，他甚至感觉那里像是要被磨破了似的，但天哪，Steve发出了断断续续的呻吟，他把胸膛更多地向Bucky挺起，湿漉漉的触感带着蕾丝一起磨向了他，这很舒服，但同时更多的不满足让Steve感到有些空虚。

Bucky的手钻进了蕾丝内衣的下方，捻起了Steve另一侧胸膛上的乳珠，他用舌尖拉下了内衣，把那粒小小的东西含进了嘴里，用牙齿轻轻地啃咬着，Steve发出了甜腻的声音，他的胸腔震动着，他的腿夹紧了Bucky，隔着裤子和那层薄薄的裙子布料Bucky能感觉到Steve的勃起，他抬起了头，对上了那双美丽迷蒙的蓝眼睛，“现在应该说什么呢？”

“我的小妻子？”

“给我，求你给我……”Steve断断续续地说，如果不是Bucky非要他扮演一个“端庄的小姐”他远能说出更加下流的话，Steve顺从地把Bucky按压他下唇的手指含进了嘴里，“求你给我……”

“我好开心，我的小妻子终于开窍了。”Bucky在Steve的额头上亲了一口，那里湿漉漉汗津津的，覆着一层薄汗，但Bucky觉得他品尝到的应该是甜蜜的味道。

“但首先让我们先让你准备好了。”

“什……”后一个字卡在了Steve的嘴里。

Bucky抬起了他的腿，高高的，他把Steve的身体弯折起来，然后把Steve的腿架到了肩上，Bucky的手指隔着蕾丝内裤在他的后穴里戳刺了两下，然后把那片小小的蕾丝布料随意地扔到了地上，“你准备好了吗？”他冲着Steve笑。

天哪，天哪，这个画面是一个相当下流的画面。Steve能看到自己的腿，也能看到自己勃起的性器，同时他能看到Bucky的舌尖，下流地在他的后穴里进出着。

Bucky掰开了Steve的臀肉，舌尖轻舔着穴口附近粉色的褶皱，他探进了一个指节在里面轻轻搅动，然后抽出了手指，看着上面透明的液体挑了挑眉，“我的小妻子变得相当~兴奋了呢。”他拉长了声音，Steve用胳膊挡着脸，但那通红的脸颊和他湿漉漉的性器都在告诉Bucky他有多兴奋。

Bucky用舌尖在里面戳刺着，Steve紧的要命，所以Bucky用舌尖在里面扩张着，他用手指把Steve打的更开，同时舌尖伸进里面舔弄，湿漉漉的，粉色的肠壁绞着Bucky的舌尖，湿热的，兴奋的，Bucky掰着Steve的臀肉，舌尖尽力向里面戳刺，天哪，Steve湿了，Bucky意识到，这么一具身体，他甚至能吮吸出声音。

“我就这么让一个小尤物穿着衣服在我面前走来走去的。”

Bucky舔了舔下唇，他捅入了一个手指，轻而易举地长驱直入，Steve的身体挺了起来，这个视角让Bucky能清晰地看到Steve身体的轮廓和那白皙泛着粉色的胸膛，挺立的乳尖旁散着湿漉漉皱巴巴的蕾丝内衣，系带显得这具身体更加的纤细和洁白，简直像一个天使。

而Bucky让这个小天使为他敞开了腿。

Bucky放下了Steve，隔着裤子他让Steve感觉到了他的勃起，Bucky在饱满的臀肉上轻轻顶弄着，“你还想要这个吗？”他假装忧愁地问，尾音微微抬起，“还是我舔的太舒服了？”他揉弄了一下Steve性器的顶端，那里渗出了更多的前液，他们都清楚的知道，Steve只能被他操射，而Bucky很高兴这是他开发出来的。

“是的，我想要。”Steve说，嗓音带着些呜咽，他放下了胳膊看着Bucky，“给我Bucky。”

“或者你应该怎么说呢？”Bucky不急不慢地逗弄着。

“操我Bucky……”Steve舔了一下下唇，他用臀部往下碾压着Bucky的性器，粗糙的裤子布料让他感觉臀部被摩擦的有些刺痛，但Steve知道Bucky喜欢这样，“我想要你操我Bucky。”

“当我的小妻子这么要求的时候，我总得满足他。”

Bucky解开了裤子拉链，Steve咬住了下唇，当他被剥了个一干二净的时候Bucky看起来依然是衣着整齐的，或者说他也不算被剥了个一干二净，他有一条裙子，但天哪，还不如没有。

Bucky看起来依然衣冠楚楚，甚至他只是出了一点汗而已，Bucky把垂落的汗湿的刘海撩到后面，他冲Steve微笑，Steve注意到了Bucky怒张的性器，但他看起来依然游刃有余，就好像他料定了最后输的那个人绝对不会是他一样，这混蛋还真没想错。

Bucky掰开了Steve的臀肉，那个润湿的粉色小洞有些饥渴地微微张合，“那么我进来了小甜心。”他假惺惺地说，在Steve有所回应前直接捅到了底。

Steve感觉他的呼吸一瞬间被掐断了，Bucky在他身上发出了喘息，Steve只感觉他的喉咙都被哽住了，粗糙的裤子布料磨着他的臀部，这混蛋甚至没脱裤子，在Steve狼狈的浑身湿漉漉的时候他只是露出了一根老二，Steve后知后觉地感到有些委屈，他别过了脑袋，但腿因为被Bucky拉着而更加贴近对方，“你生气了我的小甜心？”Steve听到对方的声音低低地在他的耳边响起，Bucky舔了舔Steve的耳垂，“但我们都很喜欢这个对吗？”他的下半身用力地撞击着Steve，粗糙的布料摩擦过Steve的臀部带起了一阵刺痒而麻酥酥的快感。

Buck掐着Steve的腰，他把Steve的乳头混合着那片蕾丝布料在嘴里舔舐，Steve感到蕾丝痒痒的摩擦过他的乳尖，带起了一阵令人战栗的感觉，他甚至怀疑那里破皮了。Bucky扳过Steve的脸颊，不顾Steve的抗拒强硬地吻着他，他啃噬着Steve的下唇，就好像要硬生生地把Steve吞下去一样，Bucky的下半身又深又重地撞击着，Steve的腿随着Bucky的动作无力地摇晃着，每一下Bucky的动作都让他感觉那根性器好像直接捅到了他的嗓子眼，Steve无力地张开嘴迎合着Bucky在他嘴里的掠夺，Bucky压着他，浓重的荷尔蒙的气息让Steve感到微微晕眩，同时他感到沉迷。

或许他就是喜欢这样，敞着衣服张开腿，就好像Bucky专有的似的，就好像是Bucky的妻子似的。

在Bucky狠狠地撞击Steve的时候Steve知道他就快到了，“Buck……”Steve忍不住尖叫，在对方狠狠地擦过他的敏感点的时候Steve的双腿缠紧了Bucky，他绞紧了内壁，射了出来，高潮后他抖个不停，甚至连大腿内侧都痉挛了起来，Bucky加快了抽插的速度，Steve知道他也快来了，高潮后更加敏感的身体让Bucky在他体内的每一个动作都更加明显，就好像放大了似的，“来吧Bucky，”Steve抖着声音说，“射在我的里面……”

Bucky吻上了Steve无力地张开的嘴唇，在最后一下深深的挺入后射在了Steve的里面。Steve张开嘴无声地尖叫，然后被Bucky更加深地吻住了嘴唇。

*****

“you asshole，你甚至还咬了我的大腿内侧？”Steve不敢置信地问，他坐在沙发上掰着腿看，在看到那个明显的牙印后他控制不住地抬高了音量。Bucky扫了一眼后很快地移开了眼神，“你能不能把那个姿势收一收，我觉得我的老二有点受不住。”

“还有我不是asshole，你才是那个asshole。”Bucky严肃地补充。

“Barnes，我以后再也不和你做了。”

“come on，Mr.Rogers，你知道我们都喜欢这样。”

“还有说真的你能不能把那个姿势收一收？”Bucky皱着眉头补充，他们还没去清理，Steve就这么掰着腿看自己的大腿内侧，身上松松垮垮地挂着那件裙子，一边的袖子早掉到了肩膀下面，红色的蕾丝内衣一边勉强挂在他的身上，一边的系带早就垂到了他的胳膊肘那里，粉色的乳尖被咬的红通通的，显得格外显眼。看在老天的份上，Bucky甚至能看到精液从那个肿胀的小洞里流了出来。

“你还能再把我摁在沙发上再干一轮还是怎么着？”Steve随口说。

“你还真没说错。”Bucky走过去把Steve摁在了沙发上，吻住了那双红肿的嘴。  
  
  
  



End file.
